


No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems

by supercsi4



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: Want a towel on a chair in the sand by the seaWant to look thru my shades and see you there with meWant to soak up life for a whileIn laid back modeNo boss, no clock, no stress, no dress code
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Kenny Chesney "No Shoes, No Shirt, No Problems"

_I've been up to my neck workin' 6 days a week_  
_Wearin' holes in the soles of the shoes on my feet_  
_Been dreamin' of gettin' away since I don't know_  
_Ain't no better time than now…for Mexico_

The team had a particularly hard case this week, involving child abuse that then resulted in a homicide. Jack convinced the Director Vance that they needed some time off. So, Nick booked a flight to an all-inclusive resort in Cancun, Mexico. The case was tough yes, but Nick also needed to get away and get his mind off Ellie. They were growing closer day by day and he was fearing he would admit his feelings for her soon. He was a mess and she deserved so much better than him, he didn't want to pull her any more into his disastrous life.

Unbeknownst to him, Ellie had the same thought. She booked an earlier flight to that same resort in Cancun. Their last case was awful, so awful she was crying at one point and she's pretty sure Nick was about to hug her, but she pulled away and walked off. They were growing closer day by day, but she couldn't admit her feelings for him. Every man she has ever loved, left her or was killed. If she ever lost Nick, she's not sure how she would survive.

After checking in and exploring the resort, Ellie changed into her new bikini she had purchased for this trip. With a tank top over it and a colorful wrap around her waist, she headed to the pool. She found a lounge chair, put on her beach hat, sunglasses and relaxed in the sun with a good book.

A man walked into the pool area and caught her eye. He was wearing bright red swimming trunks and a white tank top, baseball hat and sunglasses. He was tan and walked confidently, just like Nick. Get your mind off Nick, she thought and looked back down at her book. He chose the lounge chair directly across the pool from her. She peeked over the top of her sunglasses as he removed his tank top, exposing his six-pack abs. Ellie's eyes traveled up his body and to his arms, so similar to Nick's it was scary. She looked up at his face as he removed his hat and sunglasses. Holy shit, is was Nick.

_No shoes, No shirt, No problems_  
_Blues what blues…hey I forgot them_  
_The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand with no bottom_  
_And no shoes, no shirt, and no problems_

After checking in, Nick had headed straight to the pool, needing some sun, a beer and a good swim. The weather was perfect and there were plenty of hot women to keep his mind off Ellie. He chose a lounge chair, took off his tank top and laid down with his phone to watch some Netflix. Directly across the pool, a woman caught his eye as she stood up from her chair and removed the hat she was wearing to allow her beautiful blonde hair fall down her back, sparkling in the sun. Her hair reminded him of Ellie. Get your mind off Ellie, he thought and looked back down at his phone. But now the beautiful woman began slowly removing her tank top, exposing a bright blue string bikini top. Then she slowly untied the wrap that was around her waist, revealing matching bright blue string bikini bottoms. He pictured for a moment what Ellie would look like wearing something like that and his shorts tightened. His eyes traveling up her long legs, across her flawless ass, to her perfect tits and to her face as she removed her sunglasses. Holy fuck, it was Ellie.

_Want a towel on a chair in the sand by the sea_  
_Want to look thru my shades and see you there with me_  
_Want to soak up life for a while_  
_In laid back mode_  
_No boss, no clock, no stress, no dress code_

Ellie didn't know what had come over her when she decided to tease Nick a little. He didn't want to admit he was jealous when she was with another guy, just wait until he sees her walk around this pool in her new string bikini. She had slowly stripped off her clothes, knowing full well he was watching her. She slowly walked around the pool and to the bar to get a strawberry daiquiri to seductively sip on the straw as he watched.

She had some nerve walking around here wearing that! Nick thought. All the guys staring at her, what is she doing?!

Ellie had pulled out her phone to text Nick.

"How's your day off going?"

"Great. Enjoying some much needed sun and relaxation."

"Yeah, me too. Well enjoy the view."

Wait what? Did Ellie know he was here? Was she just playing with him now? He put his phone away and decided that two can play at this game. He walked over and got into the pool and swam a few laps before getting out on her side of the pool. Slowing walking up the pool steps, flexing every muscle he could. He caught her looking at him.

Ellie was watching him swim back and forth, his muscular arms in the water. As he exited the pool, she was watching his wet body glisten in the sun. His trucks hanging a little lower on his waist from the weight of the water. She bit her lip. Wait, why did he get out of the pool on this side? Did Nick know she was there? Was he just playing with her now?

Nick walked directly in front of her and back to his chair. He just grinned and wrapped a towel around his body and sat down.

So, Ellie thought she would do the same thing. She got into the pool, swam and few laps and then exited on his side of the pool. A cool breeze hit her as goosebumps spread across her body and her nipples hardened. Nick noticed. She shook out her hair and readjusted her bikini bottoms which had shifted a little, before walking directly in front of Nick and back to her chair.

Both stubborn and neither backing down.

Ellie was getting too hot in the sun and walked over to guest services to rent a cabana. They had cabanas throughout the resort with thick curtains on all four sides which you could close if you wanted and put up a do not disturb sign. She walked down towards the beach, close enough that Nick could see where she was going. She untied all four sides of the cabana to close it up for privacy and hung the do not disturb sign on the front. She dropped all her stuff on the ground and hopped onto the bed. She was sprawled across the bed, propped up on her elbows, her feet just hanging over the end. She should have timed Nick, because he opened up the front curtain and walked in within minutes. Ellie didn't even act surprised to see him, just had a mischievous grin on her face.

He set his stuff onto the ground and yelled, "You can't just walk around here wearing that!" gesturing at her tiny bikini as he stood at the end of the bed.

"Why? Does it make you jealous?" She said as she ran her foot up his inner thigh, staring at the very obvious erection in his swim trunks.

He grabbed both her ankles, pulling her to the edge of the bed.

"Yes!" he said firmly.

Her smile grew, just before Nick's lips crashed down onto hers. His arm found its way under Ellie and lifted her up to move her up the bed. In the same movement, he untied the back of her bikini top and pushed it aside. His mouth devoured her warm sun kissed breasts as his hand traveled down to her bikini bottoms. Not even removing them, he dipped his finger inside her. She was so wet. Ellie doesn't even know when he took his trunks off, but ever so smoothly, he moved her bikini bottoms to the side and thrust into her. Surprised and overwhelmed with pleasure, they both moaned out. Nick had to slow down, not being able to last long, this feeling of being inside Ellie was incredible. He found her lips again, kissing her softly this time. Teasing her a little more, his lips were back on her neck. She bucked up to him, begging for more. He found her clit and soon sent her over the edge. She tightened around him and he came quickly after her.

They had come to the beach to relax and forget about each other, but instead, ended up fucking each other in a cabana on the beach in Mexico.

Ellie moved her stuff into his hotel room, where they stayed the rest of the week.

_No shoes, no shirt, no problems_  
_Blues what blues hey I forgot them_  
_The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand with no bottom_  
_And no shoes, no shirt, and no problems_


End file.
